Electronic equipment such as test instruments is commonly supplied in cases of standard dimensions. For example, electronic test instruments are often supplied in cases which are 19 inches wide (full-size) or half-size cases which are 9½ inches wide. Such instruments may be free-standing or may be mounted in a rack of standard dimensions.
In complex systems, a number of different pieces of electronic equipment may be required. Typically the different pieces of equipment are stacked on top of another, or are mounted in a rack.
It is known for pieces of equipment to be provided with locating features such as indents in an upper surface which can receive complementary formations such as projections provided on feet of other pieces of equipment. This facilitates stacking of the individual pieces of equipment, but does not inseparably lock the pieces of equipment together. Thus, systems where a number of individual pieces of equipment are stacked in this manner can be unstable and vulnerable to toppling if disturbed, which can lead to damage to the individual pieces of equipment. Additionally it can be difficult and time consuming to transport systems of this type, as the individual pieces of equipment may have to be disengaged from each other and transported separately, since the equipment may not be stable enough to transport in its stacked configuration.
Although it is known for pieces of equipment to be provided with features to facilitate stacking of the pieces of equipment, no such features are provided to facilitate attaching known half-size (or full-size) pieces of equipment together securely in a side by side configuration for rack-mounting or for free-standing use, and thus in order to attach such pieces of equipment together in a side-by side configuration ad-hoc solutions may be employed, which may not be sufficiently secure.